A Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by gabriellagreenleaf
Summary: A story of adventure, romance and discovery for one girl in a new and magical world. (Read to find out more)
1. New Beginnings

A Fine Line Between Love and Hate

So they were finally on their way to Hogwarts. How long had it been since they had contacted Dumbledore? Lauren couldn't remember. All she knew was that on this train was where she and Rosy were meant to be.

They had first found out about Hogwarts from those books. Everyone had Potter mania but nobody would suspect that there was some truth to the stories of Harry Potter, or that Hogwarts actually existed.

Lauren had believed in magic for as long as she could remember, so the idea of there being a secret community of witches and wizards all over the world didn't seem so ridiculous to her.

She had only been 11 when she had started reading the Harry potter series. She loved the adventure and excitement that the world of Harry Potter brought to her life. And it was only after a little while that the dreams had begun to start.

At first she disregarded them as wishful thinking; lots of kids probably had dreams of Hogwarts and magic. But there was something different about these dreams that Lauren sensed. Something that told her that behind what she knew and saw magic was real.

So Lauren started searching for the truth, she read and re-read the first book. She searched the internet and went to many places where she thought witches could be found. During her searches she found that her grandmother had been a witch, a natural witch, a Wiccan.

Wiccans were a group of people who instead of learning spells and using wands, learnt their magic from the earth. Everything about their craft was natural and pure. Lauren learnt that these kinds of witches weren't adept at practical magic. They couldn't move things with their magic and all their spells came gradually and unnoticed. It was through these people that Lauren found out the truth about Hogwarts, and about herself.

She had put up a notice on a message board for Wiccans. Hoping that at least one of them could tell her the truth about Hogwarts and if it were real. She had had many responses but mostly all of them had been jokes or people telling her to get a life. Finally just before her 12th birthday a Wiccan wrote to her claiming that he had spoken to a man named Albus Dumbledore and that he knew a way to contact him. Lauren knew it was a long shot but she asked the man for the information and the next day she and Rosy mailed a short letter to the address they had been given.

Two weeks went by and Lauren and Rosy still hadn't gotten any letter or any form of response. They had just come back from buying school supplies and were sitting around Lauren's room when they heard a loud pop come from the hallway. Both of them rushed up to see what it was and found an old man with a long white beard and blue robes standing in the middle of the hallway. Immediately they recognized him from the descriptions in the books and smiled, it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello" Dumbledore said to them seeing that they recognized him. "Are you the young ladies that sent me this letter?" he asked. They nodded enthusiastically. "Ah well then I think we should have a little chat". Lauren led him to the living room and they all took a seat.

"I'm sorry it took so long" Albus started. "Your form of mail is a little slow." They nodded again. "Anyways" said Albus "I understand you two are Wiccans through your Grandmothers" "yes" Lauren replied "we found out while we were searching for a way to contact you". "Yes, well as you know Hogwarts cannot train Wiccans they way we can train witches and wizards." "However, your letter intrigued me. You mentioned that you possessed the gift of telekinesis" he said nodding at Lauren "and that you could transform objects?" he asked Rosy. "Yes" Lauren told him.

"Well that certainly is unusual for Wiccans' they nodded. "I was wondering….maybe a demonstration?' "Of course" said Lauren concentrating on the candle on top of the TV. Slowly it started to rise and then began to change as Dumbledore noticed Rosy staring intently at it. When he looked back at the candle it had become a rock, and it was floating slightly above Lauren's head.

"Hmm" said Dumbledore after the candle had been changed back and returned to the top of the TV. "Very unusual" he muttered. 'I will have administer a series of tests before we allow you into Hogwarts" he said smiling "But I think that you ladies have a very good chance of getting in. I will be in contact with you soon" he said. And with another loud pop he was gone.

That had been three weeks ago. He had returned and taken them to the Ministry of Magic for a series of tests which they had been told they had done tremendously well at. He had given them both lists for Hogwarts and explained to them what was going on.

"You two are descendants of the Firsts' he had told them "the Firsts were a group of witches and wizards that had begun to do magic way before anyone ever knew what that was. They were Wiccans but over the years their descendants discovered that they too could perform some spells and do things that the other Wiccans couldn't.

Descendants of the first are very rare" he told them "in fact there hasn't been a reported descendant since well, since myself. He told them allowing a small embarrassed giggle. "Usually the gene that allows the Wiccan to perform practical magic skips a couple of generations which explains why your parents and grandparent were never accepted into any magical school".

"We are very pleased to have you attend Hogwarts but myself, Professor McGonagall and your parents all agree that you should remain in muggle schools." Seeing the disappointed look on their faces he added "That is why we are going to perform a very powerful peace of magic on both of you so that you will be able to attend Hogwarts and muggle school at the same time. You will literally be split in two."

Dumbledore then explained that they would become whole again during their summer break and that is when they would remember both parts of their life. When the parts were separated they would not know what the other was doing. It had also been decided that they had efficient enough magic to be placed in Second year with the rest of their age group.

They had gone to Diagon Alley the next day and bought their school supplies. Dumbledore also had told them that they needed familiars. Familiars he explained were certain animals that helped you with your magic.

Most practical witches and wizards didn't need them but Wiccans found them very useful. He told them to go into Todcasters Familiars and pick out any animal they liked so long as it wasn't to big. "I thought Hogwarts students were only allowed to bring Cats, owls or toads" Rosy said. 'Yes but I think we can bend the rules just once" Dumbledore said with a small smile.

They had both decided that they wanted an owl for mail and went to get them first. Lauren had chosen a small snowy owl with large emerald eyes and named her Blizzard while Rosy picked an eagle owl and named him Apollo.

Just as they were walking out of the shop the lady called to them "You forgot to pay for that cat" Cat? they thought to themselves, we didn't get any cat. But surely enough when they looked down a small grey cat was rubbing against their legs.

They tried tirelessly to shoo the cat away but after awhile the lady told them that since she like them so much they could have her for free. They named her Misty and took her along with them to Todcasters.

Todcasters was like a small zoo inside. Mr. Todcaster asked them a few questions and then told them which animal they would be suited best to. "Of course that's just a basis" he told them "you don't necessarily end up with that type of animal".

Lauren was looking at the dogs when Mr. Todcaster commented on her little Shit-zu cross Pepsi. "She isn't your familiar" he asked her. "No" she answered "but I just couldn't leave her behind." "Well" said Mr. Todcaster 'you best get an animal that gets along with her then'. She nodded and continued looking.

A little down the row Lauren spotted a wolf/husky cross with one blue/grey eye and one yellow one. Mr.Todcaster commented that it was very common for huskies to have two different coloured eyes and Lauren responded with 'Yes but they are the exact same colours as mine." And for the first time since she entered the shop Mr.Todcaster noticed her stunning eyes which did indeed match the dog's eyes perfectly.

Dumbledore had told her and Rosy that weird coloured eyes were usually the first indication that someone was a descendant of a First. Seeing that Rosy looked disappointed at this, as she had only plain brown eyes, he also told them that it was not the only sign.

Lauren stepped out of Todcasters half an hour later with the 3 year old wolf mix and Rosy with a large raven on her shoulder. "We'll sure be causing some havoc with all these animals" Lauren said watching people eye their small menagerie. "Yeah" Rosy agreed looking at all their pets. "At least we'll be noticed" she said and they both burst out laughing.

That was two days ago and now they were on the speeding red train headed towards Hogwarts and their new life in the magical world.

A/N: This is the first chapter of my second fanfic. Please review if you want me to write the second chapter. If I don't get at least 10 reviews I won't be writing anymore so please let me know what you think.

- Luv Dreamer


	2. The Sorting

Rosy and Lauren where busy talking excitedly about how Hogwarts would be and what might happen. When a girl around their age with bushy hair stepped into the compartment. "Oh hello" she said "May I sit here? I can't find my friends anywhere and all the compartments are full". "Sure" they replied moving their stuff to make room for her.

"I'm Hermione Granger" started the girl "We know' coursed Lauren and Rosy who were completely stunned to have finally met one of the characters from their books in the flesh. "Oh you must have read those muggle books then; well they aren't completely true you know. Professor Dumbledore allows Rowling to write about Hogwarts and us in hopes of raising the muggles awareness about the wizarding world. He doesn't find it fair that they are left completely in the dark." She finished and was slightly shocked to see that Lauren and Rosy where both completely interested in what she had to say, usually people would only pretend to listen.

The three girls chatted quite a bit about what they had read and about what Hogwarts was really like. The more they heard the more excited they became. As they finished changing into their robes the train stopped and they started filing out. The first thing Lauren and Rosy noticed was Hagrid leading the first years to the boats. "Are we supposed to go with the first years?' they asked him shyly "Ah no you ladies are supposed teh be goin' with the secon' years and then you'll be joining up with the firs' years for the sortin."

They thanked him and made they're way to the carriages with Hermione. "Whoa' Lauren suddenly exclaimed as the approached their carriage. "What is it?" asked Rosy and Hermione concerned. "What are those things?" Lauren said pointing to the front of the carriage. 'What things? I don't see anything" Rosy answered looking even more concerned. "Those horse things with the big wings" Lauren said still staring in shock at the front of the carriage.

"I still don't see anything' whispered Rosy to Hermione "me neither" she replied as they both were starting to think Lauren had gone a little mad.

'Ever seen anyone die before?' a voice suddenly asked Lauren from behind.

Thinking it was a threat she turned around fully and issued a fierce glance at the boy behind her. "No, no I didn't mean it like that" he said noticing the evil look she was giving him. "Those are Threstrals and you can only see them if you seen someone die" the boy told her, still smiling at her confusion. "Oh" she replied quietly looking again at the black skeletal horse. 'Yes" she said with a little laugh "If hamsters count"

"Well since you can see them I guess it does' he replied gently pushing her towards the carriage entrance.

As they got in he introduced himself "I'm Taryn, I'm a third year Gryffindor" "I'm Lauren" replied Lauren. "Rositza' said Rosy using her full first name "But everyone calls me Rosy". "Nice to meet you both, you're new here aren't you?" "Yes' Lauren replied "we have to get sorted with the first years tonight." "Well good luck" he said jumping out of the carriage when it stopped "hope to see you in Gryffindor" and with a small wink at Lauren he was off.

"Ah ladies please follow me this way" an unfamiliar voice greeted them. "They turned around to face who they only guessed was professor McGonagall. "We need to discuss a few things before you become sorted. They nodded and quickly said their goodbyes to Hermione and started walking behind professor McGonagall.

They were gone for a half hour before returning to the great hall for the sorting. As they walked towards the big oak doors of the great hall they noticed that their animals were with Hagrid waiting just outside the doors as well.

"Hello there" he greeted them friendly "Are yeh nervous?" they nodded a bit "Well I jus' been takin' care of your animals for yeh while ya been with Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore wants to introduce them with you so the students won't be shocked to see them around the castle. Are you ready?" They nodded again in agreement and Hagrid pushed the big oak doors open.

They entered the great hall and looked around. It looked like the sorting was just finishing up when they arrived. As they walked to the stool they got many curious stares. Some people where wondering what year they were in but most where curious about the five animals trailing behind them.

"Yes, yes our new students have made it just in time" said Dumbledore clapping his hands together. "Who wants to go first? Rosy how about you?" Rosy nodded nervously and walked up to the stool. "Ah" the sorting hat exclaimed "a First, how interesting, lets see where you belong. Too kind for Slytherin, but too tough for Hufflepuff, maybe Ravenclaw. There is a good mind here and an eagerness to learn but what's this? Oh yes the heart it seems, shall win over the mind. Gryffindor!" Rosy smiled and leapt off the stool to join Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

As Lauren slowly made her way up Rosy crossed her fingers and gave her a comforting smile. "Good luck" she mouthed to her best friend. Many eyes where on Lauren as she walked up to the stool and with each pair of eyes at least a hundred questions or thoughts.

That's a lot of people Lauren thought as she took a seat. She always liked an audience but this was nerve wracking. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. She tried not to think too much because she wanted the sorting hat to place her where she truly belonged and not just where she wanted to be, which was with her best friend.

Well she thought silently lets see what this hat's got to say. "Hmm" the sorting hat exclaimed "Two Firsts, how interesting, though it is often that friends in past lives come together in their new ones.

"Well you definitely have a good mind, good enough to match any Ravenclaw but you want to do things your way and Ravenclaw is very by the book. Hmm I do love a challenge.' The hat said with a bit of excitement "Well let's see Hufflepuff is out of the question, you have too much pride for those modest Hufflepuffs.

Interesting though, a sharp wit and a bit of a temper, sounds like a Slytherin to me. Cunning nature and" bringing his voice down very low the hat said only to her 'a certain talent for lying." She blushed but smiled glad that the sorting hat had not said that out loud. "But here beyond the glassy mask a heart of gold. Enough gold to match a Gryffindor, so that is where you'll be.

More cheers from the Gryffindors broke out and Dumbledore asked Lauren to stay at the front for a moment. Then calling Rosy up as well he explained their story.

"These young ladies are not your average witches; they are Firsts' he started. After he had explained their circumstances and why the animals would be in the castle he began the feast and told the girls to take their seats.


End file.
